Fifty Shades of Green
by Louddragon
Summary: Little did she know that he was a liar; he had an insatiable desire to experiment… "Mr. Logan will see you now." I will change rating to 'M'.
1. Tread Lightly

**A/N:** Okay, so in anticipation for the new 'Fifty Shades' movie coming out I made my own TITAN VERSION! WOOT! Enjoy, and please be warned: This fiction will be changed to an 'M' rating.

**Summary:** Little did she know that he was a liar; he had an insatiable desire to experiment… "Mr. Logan will see you now." I will change rating to 'M'.

**Chapter 1: Tread Lightly**

* * *

Raven Roth drove down Main Street in her small Toyota Corolla. It was a windy day in Jump City and she decided to not walk to work today, despite the short distance between her apartment and the library.

Raven was simplistic in her ways and quiet, she hoped for a few moments of solidarity at her shared apartment. She crossed her fingers as she parked in the small parking garage and entered the frigid lobby. The doorman greeted her and Raven gave him a small wave. She rushed into the elevator and rushed up to the eighth floor.

Sadly she wasn't the only one in the elevator. A girl with ice pink hair and crystal grey eyes stared at her. She crossed her arms, a familiar gesture. "You're my neighbor, right?"

Raven mentally sighed. "Yes, I am. Why?"

"I'm Jennifer Hex; I live right next door to you. You have a roommate, right?"

Raven nodded, knowing exactly where this conversation as going. "My roommate is Kori Anders."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, famous journalist and fashion model." She waved her hand. "Well, can you tell her to stop cooking? The smells that come from your place are atrocious."

Raven yanked up her hood, not wanting her eyes to portray any emotions. "She can't help it, she's foreign."

"I don't care what she is, I can't stand the smells." The pink girl shivered.

The elevator pinged on the eighth floor and Raven hurried down the hall to her door. Jenn followed behind slowly. The distant smell of something burnt hit Raven's nostrils immediately. Jenn made a grunting sound, opening her door a few feet away. "See?"

Raven sighed loudly as the door gave way beneath her keychain. Inside the apartment the smell was stronger. "Kori, are you home?" She grumbled.

Kori Anders appeared. Her fiery red hair was down, curling at the waist. Her eyes were a large green, often reminding Raven of emeralds. Her bone structure got her famous, the sharp features that portrayed innocence but strength at the same time. She was the definition of beautiful. "Friend Raven! You are home!" She yelled.

Raven shut the door, wincing at the girls' volume. "Yes, I am."

Kori walked further into the apartment, Raven following her. "Did you have a pleasant day at work?"

Raven plopped her purse and keys down on the coffee table. "The library was quiet, as usual. I wish I could say the same about here."

Kori ignored the comment and handed Raven a cup of steaming tea. Raven's eyebrows rose in surprise. "A cup of tea?" Kori nodded. Raven smelled the tea. "You made me green tea, my favorite…" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Okay, what do you want?"

Kori giggled and sat next to Raven. "Friend Raven, I do not want anything. I just wish for you to enjoy your tea in peace."

Raven scoffed and elbowed the girl. "You never make me tea unless you're about to ask a favor of me, now what is it?"

Kori twiddled her fingers together. "I wish for you to…do a small favor for me…" She smiled the same smile that made Raven befriend her in college. Sophomore year to be exact.

Raven set the mug down, groaning. "Kori…Spit it out."

The red-head fidgeted. "Well, I have a photo shoot in the morning; I must do the prepping tonight. But, I also have an interview that I must complete no later than tomorrow…"

Raven's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "No, nuh-uh, no way!"

"OH please friend Raven! I need this favor!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you not remember when I did you favors, all throughout college?"

Raven sighed. "Kori, I'm not a journalist like you. I can't talk well to anybody. I'm monotone, remember?"

Kori smiled at Raven. "But you only need to ask the questions I have written down!" She scuttled across the room to grab a notebook. She shoved it into Raven's hands. "All you must do is ask the questions I have written."

Raven grumbled and stood up. "Fine, but you owe me." She glared at the red-head.

Kori clapped her hands. "Thank you so much friend Raven!" She reached in to hug her but Raven pushed her away.

"Where exactly is this, and who am I interviewing?"

Kori reached into the coffee table drawer. She pulled out a tiny metal box. "You will record the interview with this!"

Raven glared at the aloof girl again. "You didn't answer my question." She said dangerously.

Kori twiddled her thumbs. "The interview is with the leader of Dayton Industries." She noticed Raven's eyes grow wide. "OH, do not worry friend, I heard that the person you are interviewing, Mr. Logan, is actually a recluse. He should not be too hard to talk to."

Raven mentally cursed Kori. She snatched her keys from the table and left the apartment in a hurry. She tucked the notebook underneath her arm, twitching at the discomfort. "You owe me." She mumbled as she rode the elevator down in silence.

* * *

Dayton Industries was huge. It was a large glass skyscraper with a beautiful light green lobby and glass elevators. Raven bit her lip as she approached the reception desk on the first floor. The person typing behind the computer was an African American man; he was bald and had on a large grey suit.

"May I help you little lady?"

Raven ignored his 'little lady' comment. "Yes, I'm here to interview Mr. Logan."

"Ah, then you should be Ms. Anders!" He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Victor Stone, Mr. Logan's second in command."

Raven held out her hand. "Actually, I'm Raven Roth. Ms. Anders is…ill tonight. She asked me to do the interview in her place."

Victor Stone still smiled at her easily; his grey eyes were oddly welcoming. "Follow me then." He came from behind the large desk, and Raven tried not to notice his stature. He was HUGE. His broad shoulders intimidating. He easily looked down at her; she had never felt so small in her life.

Raven started to feel uncomfortable. All around her people were hustling and bustling into elevators dressed in suits and ties. She was in skinny jeans, a black blouse, and a small scarf. Everyone looked so normal…She had black hair with purple highlights. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, glad her hair was in a high ponytail.

Victor Stone led her to an elevator; they rode to the top floor in silence. It was incredibly awkward. She was almost sure Victor Stone wanted to have a conversation. As the elevator doors opened up to another plush lobby a skinny blonde, who was also pretty tall, stood up from a desk. Unlike the other floors this one was empty.

She made her way over, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. "Welcome to Dayton Industries Ms. Anders. I'm Terra Markov, Mr. Logan's assistant." She held out her hand.

Victor jumped in. "Uh, actually this is Ms. Roth. She's filling in for Ms. Anders."

Terra Markov's smile faltered but she stuck out her hand anyways. "That's fine. A shame though, I was really interested in meeting the famous Kori Anders."

Raven pouted at that. Victor smiled. "Well, Ms. Roth, Terra here will lead you to his office. It was nice meeting you." He walked back into the elevator. Raven watched him go, even more uncomfortable to be in a room alone with a beautiful female like Terra Markov.

Terra Markov smiled warmly. "Are your eyes naturally that color?"

Raven self-consciously looked away; she got this question all the time. "Yes, my eyes are naturally purple."

After a few moments of silence Terra made a 'humph' sound. "This way please." She said, walking away on tall stilettos.

Raven followed her down the hall. The dark girl noticed the light green and grey interior of the building even more. Terra paused at a set of large double doors. "One moment." She said and entered through the doors.

Raven shuffled her feet awkwardly, her hand reaching for the recorder in her pocket. After a few minutes the door opened again, Terra looked flushed. "Mr. Logan will see you now." She mumbled and walked away, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Raven rolled her eyes and entered the room.

The office was huge, instead of walls there were windows that looked out over Jump City. The sofas were boxy and plush green. Multiple potted plants lined the walls, a large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room. By one of the large windows stood a man. He was wearing a steely grey suit, and a luminous green tie. His hands were shoved in his pockets, making him look extremely lanky in his uniform.

He turned around and Raven held in a gasp. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with a few green streaks in it. His face was angular, his cheekbones very high. It was his eyes that alarmed her. He had piercing green eyes, greener than Kori's. They stared at her with a childlike innocence and a fierce captivation, but also with a mystifying allure. His mouth twisted into an impish grin. "Terra was right, you are definitely NOT Kori Anders." He said with a wide grin.

Raven flushed at his comment, tired of people commenting on her appearance. "No, I'm FAR from what Kori Anders is. You can avert your gaze if its bothers you that much." She retorted.

Mr. Logan began to chuckle, his impish attitude seeping out from him as he stepped towards Raven. "Trust me, I have no complaints." He gestured the grand sofa and mahogany chair. "Please sit down; I believe we have some things to discuss." He looked at her intently as she crossed the room.

He reminded her of a safari cat, his gaze analyzing her every move, taking her in but staying innocent at the same time. Raven plopped down and cleared her throat; she opened the notebook and shoved the recorder from her pocket. Mr. Logan sat on the opposing mahogany chair, his hands clasped in front of him. He kept watching her, like she was a book that needed reading.

Raven averted her gaze from him and pushed the red button on the recorder. "What is your favorite color?" She asked, reading off the first question.

Mr. Logan smiled again, seeming to enjoy a hidden joke. "Green, what about you?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought this interview went one way Mr. Logan."

"I asked you a question Ms. Roth." He said, still smiling at a hidden joke.

Raven crossed her arms, the notebook balanced in her lap. "Purple."

He nodded and Raven asked the next question. "When did you become leader of Dayton Industries?"

"A little over a year ago." He cleared his throat. "My old man was Steve Dayton."

Raven's eyes widened fractionally, her voice still very monotone. "So you're Steve Dayton's son?"

His smirk seemed to falter, just a little bit, but Raven caught it. The green in his eyes dimmed, if that were possible. "Uh, yes…Kinda."

"What does 'kinda' mean?" Raven asked, ignoring the set of questions Kori gave her.

"I don't believe that's one of the questions Ms. Anders wrote down Ms. Roth…" He said intently, pointing at her notebook.

Raven noticed that his fingers were long, he could've been a wonderful pianist…She shook her head and blushed, reading off the next question. "What is the goal of your company within the next 10 months?"

His smile came back, his playful ire in place. "Well, I was working on getting an agreement going with Richard Greyson's company, Wayne Industries. It seems lucrative, but the guy is so difficult to get in touch with."

Raven noticed the slight flick of his fingers, and the playful mask he seemed to have installed on his face. She was good with reading people, and she was reading directly through Mr. Logan's happy-go-lucky attitude. She reached forward and pressed the red button, ending the interview quickly, despite the long list of questions in her lap. "Mr. Logan, do-a-are you hiding something?" Raven stuttered.

His green eyes hardened, his lips puckering. "What makes you say that?" He asked stonily.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "You have this air about you, like you know a hidden joke that no one else does. I feel like you're covering for something."

He stared at her, hard, his eyes roving over every inch of her face; stopping on her bright purple eyes, tracing them. "If I answer that question the life as I know it would cease to exist, I would become a patriarch a laughing stock of the country."

Raven nodded, trying to understand where he was coming from. "And by keeping up this attitude, do you ever get any solace when alone? Are you allowed to be yourself when you're alone?"

He fidgeted with his suit lapels. "I don't think that's a question Ms. Anders has written down."

"Doesn't matter, I asked it." Raven retorted.

His eyes narrowed. "You know I control 95% of the jobs in Jump City? I have all this power, and you're still not treading lightly?"

Raven shrugged. "I'm not afraid of you or your power."

He leaned forward, intently. "You should be." He whispered, a vicious gleam sparkling in his eyes.

The door suddenly opened, Victor Stone in his tall glory coming in with a handful of paperwork. He looked between Raven and Mr. Logan. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought all your clients were gone for the day."

Mr. Logan smiled widely again, the mask back on his face. "Hey dude, no, this isn't a client. This is a friend."

Raven jolted, glaring at Mr. Logan. "We are not friends Mr. Logan; I am just here for the interview."

"Then why aren't you giving it?" He gestured the shut off recorder.

Raven blushed furiously as Victor Stone attempted to hide a few chuckles. He plopped the paperwork on his desk. Mr. Stone looked at Raven with a large smile. "You're lucky; Mr. Logan doesn't befriend his interviewers very often, possibly never."

Mr. Logan waved his hand hiding a few chuckles. "Get out of here Tin Can." He mumbled.

Mr. Stone laughed. "No problem green-bean."

Raven blinked as the door shut behind Victor Stone. The amount of unprofessionalism on the job was stunning. "D-does that happen often?"

Mr. Logan smirked at her. "I've known Mr. Stone since High School, we go way back."

Raven tried to hide the words before they came rushing out of her mouth. "What about Ms. Markov?" She blurted, suddenly embarrassed.

If Mr. Logan noticed her discomfort he didn't say anything. "We've been friends since Junior year in College." His phone suddenly blipped and he yanked it out of his pocket. After reading over a text message he stood up. "I-uh…Have a nighttime meeting with Harper Incorporated tonight. I hate to cut this short, but I'll call Ms. Anders for another interview early next week." He said with slight unease.

Raven stood up, her face betraying nothing of her mood. She grabbed the recorder and her notebook. "T-That's fine." She mumbled, feeling oddly rejected.

He suddenly chuckled. "I'm serious; I really do hate to cut this short. It was great meeting you Raven."

She stiffened at her name coming from his mouth. It sounded so natural and misty coming from him. "I don't think I authorized you to call me by my first name." She said huffily.

He laughed, leading her out of his office and towards the elevator. "I know."

She frowned as she boarded the elevator; he was on the other side, staring back. "You can call me Garfield." He said as the doors closed, locking Raven in her silence.

She pressed a button for the first floor, her heart hammering in her chest. He had taken every stereotype about millionaires that Raven believed in and squashed it. He was laid back, impish, cheeky. It irked her but interested her too.

Raven shook her head, clearing her thoughts as the elevator opened on the first floor. As she made her way across the lobby Victor Stone waved at her. "See you next time!" He shouted from the desk.

Raven nodded and exited quickly, a fast breeze catching her ponytail in the wind. "There won't be a next time." She mumbled; glad to be out in the open night air.

* * *

The next morning Raven prepared for work, anticipating the quiet hours as the local librarian. It didn't pay much, but with a bachelor's in English that was expected. In a perfect world she would've had her Master's by now. She sighed blissfully into her steaming mug, allowing the sweet earthy scent of green tea to sink into her skin and bones.

She didn't sleep well last night. After the meeting with Mr. Logan she felt oddly unnerved, like something was itching at the back of her skull, something she couldn't put a finger on. His smile, his eyes, his attitude…It irked her to no extent.

Kori suddenly bumbled into the kitchen; she was wearing a short yellow sundress. Her flowing hair was in ringlets around her face. "Good morning friend Raven, did you have pleasant snorvlaks?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friends' native language. "Sure…"

Kori put her hands on her hips, looking at Raven suspiciously. "I was listening to the recorder you left out from the interview."

Raven tried to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. "I-I didn't mean to stop it short, there were some malfunctions. Uh…Mr. Logan wants to reschedule a more formal meeting with you."

Kori beamed. "That sounds most wonderful; the article I wish to write about him needs to be thorough." She began to flicker with the coffee maker, her hair swishing around the kitchen, like a fiery mass.

Raven fidgeted on her bar stool. "Kori, what are you going to do with the article once you write it?"

Kori smiled happily. "I plan to sell it to Glamour Magazine."

Raven nodded, her black nails clipping on the counter. "Do you have any other articles to write?"

"Yes, I do. I have so many connections friend Raven, I can easily write an article and send it out anywhere." She put her finger on her lip. "Mr. Logan's article will mainly be about his success or something…" The green eyed girl looked truly perplexed.

"Well…I could maybe…Help you lessen that load. Could I maybe, write an article for you? I am an English major after all."

Kori's eyes seemed to light up. "YES! That is most glorious friend Raven, I could really use some help!" She scurried over to the girl and threw her arms around her. Kori's hugs were bone crushing so Raven naturally took a deep breath.

"K-Kori, it's really no big deal…" Raven hissed, out of breath. Her intoxicating fragrance filled Raven's nose, making her gag. She squeezed away from the red-head. "Geez Kori."

Kori giggled. "I am sorry friend Raven; I sometimes forget my own strength." Her eyebrows scrunched in thought. "What article should I burden you with?"

Raven swallowed a swig of her tea. "Maybe…Mr. Logan's article?" Kori's eyes flicked to her suspiciously, Raven quickly averted her gaze. "I already had one conversation with him…One more interview and I can have the article out soon."

Kori stared at her friend for one last moment before shrugging. "Consider it done Raven, and again, thank you." She began pouring her coffee into a metal to-go mug.

Raven slumped in relief, glad she wasn't asking any more questions. Raven finished her tea, wondering why she even volunteered for such a task, what was wrong with her?

Kori began to babble about her errands for the day, which ranged from a small photo shoot to a sweepstake commercial. Raven listened in vague fascination, her mind flickering on her own future tasks at hand. Mr. Logan…She was going to write about him…

Kori and Raven left the apartment together, getting into their separate cars. On the drive there Raven flicked her fingers nervously on the steering wheel, and for the sake of herself she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous for an interview NEXT WEEK! It was over 7 days away and she was already psyching herself out about it.

Being the owner of the small library she had the keys. As she scooped them from her purse she noticed a familiar face come from around the corner. Melvin. She was only a teenager but her love for books always made her arrive early, especially on the weekends. The teenager waved at Raven. "Morning Ms. Roth!"

Raven gave the girl a monotone wave. "Morning, sorry I'm late…" The door swung wide, the smell of books and paper assaulted her nose.

She flicked on the lights and the small Jump City Library was officially open for business. It was quaint, not many people visiting often. The only way Raven had received it was through an old college professor that gave it to her once he passed. He asked her to, 'Watch over my library with your heart'.

So Raven did, despite its small size.

Melvin rushed over to the Young Adult section, grabbing a book at random and plopping down on the squishy bean bags in the corner. Raven took her normal seat at the reception desk, on quiet days she would read through a novel series or write an anonymous review online for another aspiring author.

But today Raven's mind was too scrabbled to focus on reading, which was extremely rare. She immediately flicked on the small laptop that she kept handy. It blinked to life and Raven began her search.

'Garfield Logan'

She was not surprised to see that he had his own Wikipedia. After reading through it a few times she frowned, it sounded so…ambiguous. It talked about his early successes, his college career, his startlingly young age. Next to Richard Greyson he was the youngest CEO of the decade. Only 24 years old…

Raven failed to notice her library door open, people usually came and went, often just reading for a few hours and then leaving a mess for her to clean up. A shadow loomed over her desk. "One second…" She mumbled, clicking on a link to a website listing his successes.

"No problem, take all the time you need." A familiar voice said.

Raven knew that voice and her heart stopped. The silky gentleness, the smug undertone, the clipped pantomime. She looked up and there he was, _Garfield Logan_. In a panic Raven smashed her laptop shut, she stood up, slightly flushed. "W-What are_ you_ doing here?" She asked too brusquely.

He smiled at her, his hands going deep into his pockets. "Am I not allowed to visit my public library?"

Raven gawked at him. He was wearing a simple blazer, with a light green shirt underneath. He wore long black pants, fancy shiny dress shoes on his feet. His hair looked windblown, as if he had walked here. "I'm sure that you could easily order any books you need offline…Mr. Logan."

His smile faltered momentarily, replaced by the jitter of his shoulders. "Trust me, I had no idea that you worked here."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't just work here, I own the place." She took in slight satisfaction at the way his eyes widened. "Now, what do you need Mr. Logan?"

"I told you to call me Garfield…" He said cheekily.

"And I asked you what you needed, Mr. Logan…" Raven retorted, trying to irk him in some way.

He huffed with a pleasant smile adorned to his face, his eyes narrowing. "I need some accounting books, maybe something on internship accountabilities." He said, not missing a beat.

Raven typed onto her reference desk computer, trying not to notice his eyes on her. She fled from behind the desk and went off down a random shelf aisle, searching for the number. She could hear his footsteps following her…It made her try hard not to trip over her own feet. She stopped suddenly and yanked out a few books from the shelf in front of her. "These should be fine." She said breathily while plopping the books into his awaiting hands.

Mr. Logan took the books with grace. "Thanks…Are you a recent graduate, or student?"

Raven reorganized a few books before looking at him. "Well, I'm a recent graduate from Jump City University." They exited the aisle together, heading back to the reference desk.

"What did you major in?" He asked smoothly, making small talk.

"I was an English major." She mumbled while ringing up the books and stuffing them into a plastic bag.

He smiled at her, his eyes seeping into her core. "Interesting…What author made you fall in love with literature? Robert Frost, Shakespeare, or Jane Austin?"

Raven focused her gaze on him; she yanked her cardigan down her hands…His question seemed so honest. "Actually none of those…John Milton…"

Mr. Logan's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, I was going to guess Jane Austin."

Raven blushed at his proclamation; she ripped off a receipt and shoved it into the bag. "Here you go Mr. Logan. Please return these in two weeks."

"Oh I will." He smiled smugly, traces of humor freckled around his face. "Tell Ms. Anders that we can do the interview in two days, around noon."

Raven nodded her head, his words catching her. "O-Okay, yeah. I'll tell her."

He gave her a two finger salute and was suddenly gone. Raven watched him go, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. That would have been a perfect moment to tell him that _she_ was actually writing the article now, not Kori. Raven exhaled deeply, her heart racing. She was mentally scolding herself, why couldn't she tell Garfield Logan that she was interviewing him? What was wrong with her?

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review if you want me to continue, if not I'll delete it. If I continue it be prepared for some major similarities and differences from the original. I do not in any way own the Teen Titans or Fifty Shades. Also do not be alarmed my 'Deadman Wonderland' fans, I will be returning to that story momentarily.

The next chapter consists of another interview, this one more…interesting…Things get a little…personal…

If you want more BBRae, please visit my other story 'Deadman Wonderland'. Don't worry; I'm also working on that one.


	2. Jay Gatsby

**A/N:** To be honest I had NO idea it would gain this much attention…I sincerely thank all of you.

Since I'm continuing this story I'm going to say this now: This story will NOT be a carnage and sex driven ball of madness. It will be a story about passion vs. love, and whether we allow passion to consume the way we love…You'll see. Please enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Jay Gatsby**

* * *

It had been two days, two days of complete and utter mind-numbing whirling thoughts surrounding Garfield Logan. Today was the day of the interview. Raven was freaking out, and she had no idea why.

Within the two days of silence and solitude she had thought about Garfield Logan at least a hundred times. She stubbornly tried to push him from her mind, but she couldn't do it. She had even gone as far to prematurely start the paper, which turned into a six page analogy and soliloquy all about the illusive and mysterious Garfield Logan. There was still so much to learn about him. So many layers to peel back…

Raven tucked a navy peacoat around her shoulders. It was raining, a perfect day for an interview. Her hair was up in the usual ponytail, her bangs brushing the sides of her face. She wore a loose black skirt with black tights and a long sleeve purple shirt. It was her attempt at looking somewhat professional.

Kori wasn't home; probably somewhere off in the City trying to look cute in the rain. Raven however looked like a brooding sour porcupine. Or at least she thought so. She was never the most attractive in college, being friends with Kori proved that. Every guy that would go up to them in college had always offered Kori the date, while Raven was stuck with the usual 'ah, no I was talking about Kori's phone number…You're too creepy…'

Raven shook her head of the thoughts as she parked her car beneath the parking garage of 'Dayton Industries'. She twiddled her fingers as she pushed open an umbrella and walked the small stretch towards the large glass building. As soon as she opened the lobby doors she again felt self-conscious.

She walked to the desk that held the tall and broad shouldered Victor Stone. She cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Hey! It's Raven Roth! Welcome back little lady!" He stood up and shook her hand again.

Raven lowered her hood, tucking her umbrella into her coat pocket. "Nice to see you too Mr. Stone."

"Please, call me Victor." He said as he led her towards the elevator.

They boarded, this time the wall of silence seemed to meld away and become a wall of comfort. The elevator buttons lit up each time they passed a floor. "So, let me guess, you're giving the interview instead of Kori Anders?"

Raven blushed, having forgotten that small fact. "Actually, Kori wants me to write the article now…If you don't mind."

Victor shrugged. "I don't mind; just make sure you tell Mr. Logan."

Raven nodded, becoming increasingly nervous for no reason. The elevator opened up to the familiar lobby, the same blonde, Terra Markov, stood up with a smile. It faltered upon seeing Raven. "Oh, I thought Mr. Logan's noon appointment was with Ms. Anders."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "No, things changed."

"I see." Was all she said as she took off down the hallway on her tall heels.

Victor chuckled. "That's your queue to follow, see you later." He boarded the elevator with a smile and Raven scurried to catch up to Terra Markov.

Raven turned the corner and saw Terra waiting there, an unreadable expression on her face. "Mr. Logan will see you now." She said, pointing to the double doors.

Raven gulped and headed straight for the doors, she opened them slowly, and the scene was the same as last time. Garfield Logan was leaning against the window, his hands shoved in his pockets, his face a mask of emotions that seemed to be the opposite of his demeanor. When he noticed Raven in the room his face seemed to wipe itself clean, turning back into the aloof and impish jokester. "Raven! Pleasant surprise! I was expecting Kori Anders again!"

This was it; Raven squared her shoulders and moved towards the same sofa. "Erm, no…Kori has entrusted me with the article writing now."

He chuckled lightly. "Couldn't get enough of me, could you?"

Raven flicked her eyes towards him. "Quite the opposite Mr. Logan." She retorted, creating a slight frown on his face.

He moved towards the same mahogany chair as before. "Alright, let's get down to it."

Raven took her supplies out of her bag, a simple notepad and pencil. No recorder this time. He noticed this and smirked, his hands folded in his lap. "Ask away." He said.

Raven blanched, in all the preparation she had done for this meeting she didn't even think about preparing any questions! In a moment of hesitation she bit her lip. Mr. Logan looked intently at her face. "W-What do you do in your free time?" She asked randomly, preparing her pencil.

He looked momentarily disappointed. "I go golfing and buy shiny cars." He answered with a straight face.

Raven snorted. "No you don't."

His mouth opened in surprise. "Yes I do, that's my answer."

Raven didn't budge her pencil. "No it's not, there's more to you than that. There has to be."

"Well there isn't." He said; a little anger in his voice. "I'm just Garfield Logan, a runt who owns an expensive company with the power to tear down all of Jump City." He snapped, his eyes going wide.

Raven stared at him, her pencil still not moving across the paper. "Why do you sound so peevish?"

"I'm not." Mr. Logan said, a smirk forming on his face again.

Raven saw right through that smirk. "You are." She leaned forward. "For a person with so much power, why do you sound so uncontainable?"

Garfield Logan's eyes seemed to triple in size suddenly. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his nice business suit crinkling. "I exercise control in all things Ms. Roth, despite my tone of voice."

"Well now you sound awfully pretentious." Raven bit back.

He suddenly laughed, his eyebrows twitching, his mouth stretching into a mirth grin. He was actually laughing at her, like she made a really good joke. And Raven could see in his eyes that it was actually funny to him, whatever he was laughing at. "Mr. Logan, why are you laughing?"

He stood up suddenly. "I need your help with something." He said, his hands going back into his pockets.

Raven blinked twice at him, wondering why there was a sudden mood change. "What?" She droned.

"There's this CEO meeting, it's virtually my only chance to get close to Richard Greyson. To get in I can't just be a CEO myself, I need a date, to look good of course." He said with a cheeky smile.

Raven paled, her eyes going wide. "A-A date? You're asking me on a date?" She asked, incredulous.

Mr. Logan shrugged. "Of course, you're acting like you've never been asked on a date before." He noted.

Raven stood up, plopping her notebook next to her. "Well, I haven't! I mean, look at me."

There was a moment of intense silence. "I am…" He said, his eyes roving over her form.

Raven blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I-I…Couldn't you ask Ms. Markov?" Raven asked, remembering the beautiful blonde receptionist.

He waved his hand. "No." He said simply. "It needs to be you. Go to the CEO meeting with me. All the famous people are going, Kori Anders can come too."

Raven began packing her things. "You have no idea what position this puts me in." She said, brushing her purple and black strands from her face. She nervously fumbled with her bag as she threw it over her shoulder. She began to exit.

"Wait, the interview isn't over yet…" He said, dashing after her and into the hallway.

Raven briefly noticed how languid and graceful his movements were. "I guess we'll have to do this another time." She smashed the button for the elevator.

He stopped next to her, at a complete loss for words.

Raven boarded the elevator and looked back at him. "Maybe I can continue my line of questioning at this CEO meeting."

He smiled suddenly. "Perfect, you had me scared for a second." The doors began to close and he nervously jittered on his feet. "It's in three days! Meet me here after 9pm."

The doors shut, leaving Raven in a hazy mess of emotions. Her heart rate had spiked, hence her complete abandonment of the interview. She felt hot, all over, like she had been running up hill in 100 degree weather. She placed her small hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I agreed to go to a CEO meeting with GARFIELD LOGAN!" She hissed at herself.

The doors opened to the first floor and she quickly composed herself, allowing his voice to bounce around in her head. 'I go golfing and buy shiny cars.' He had said, trying to fool her into believing him.

Victor Stone waved at her as she left; Raven gave him a small wave. She hurried out into the rain, the afternoon clouds darkening as a roll of thunder careened by. The rain droplets hit her, cool and wet. Her tights dampened as she headed towards her car, she had an umbrella, but the rain seemed to melt off the haze of heat that was seemingly all over her body. She didn't want the umbrella; she wanted the searing of her skin to go away.

She lifted her face towards the clouds, soaking in the rain, soaking in the moisture that she needed.

"What did I just get myself into?" She asked herself.

* * *

_Three Days Later_…

Raven stood by the door, uncomfortably shifting in the weird clothes she was wearing. It was nighttime, the Jump City sky shifting to a nice shade of navy. "Kori, hurry up!" She yelled.

To say Raven was nervous would be an understatement. She was downright terrified, she was merely a short mousy girl with a bachelor's in English; there was no way that she would fit in with the classy group of people she was meeting with.

She self-consciously pulled down the strappy black dress she was wearing. It looked like a homecoming dress, the top of it sparkly with tiny cap sleeves. Modest but elegant. It ended mid-thigh, the slightly flowey tool making her pale legs look 'silky and mischievous', as Kori had put it. Her feet were stuffed into shiny black heels; her hair was on top of her head, spun into an elegant knotted bun, pinned with onyx beads. She had on a few silver bracelets, and tiny gem earrings.

Very subtle.

Kori popped out from her room, looking as model-like as possible. She was wearing a long flowing purple gown. There were eye-cuts in the stomach area, showing her tanned skin. Her hair was over one shoulder in dazzling curls, every crevice of her body seemed to be sparkling in some way.

Raven sighed at her beautiful friend. "Why did I have to wear a short dress?"

Kori giggled. "Because you have the short legs, that is what Seventeen Magazine says."

Raven rolled her eyes and they left the small apartment together. As they boarded the elevator they came in contact with their neighbor, Jennifer Hex, much to Raven's chagrin.

"Wow, are you guys going to a ball?" She asked; her eyes widening at all the sheer gorgeousness.

Raven rolled her eyes as Jenn exited the elevator. "No, we have some events tonight."

She looked momentarily saddened. Kori seemed to notice this. "Next time you may come with us friend Jenn!"

Jenn looked at Kori like she was some type of parasite. "Never in a million years would I be caught dead in a dress. And I'm not your friend." She spat as she headed down the hall to her apartment.

Kori frowned but then cheered up. "We will become friends!" She said in determination.

Raven crossed her arms, not bothering to comment on Kori's aloofness. There were more…secretive…things on her mind. Such as Mr. Logan's reasoning behind inviting her to a black tie event. They walked through the lobby of the apartment, ignoring the staring. Kori decided to drive, which Raven didn't even bother commenting on.

As they drove towards Dayton Industries Kori exclaimed how kind it was of Raven to invite her to a CEO meeting with the famous Garfield Logan. Raven only half-listened, her heart hammering in her chest. Kori parked and together they entered the large skyscraper. What surprised Raven the most was the lack of people.

During the day the building was bustling with people, but at night only a few lights were on, the lobby a dusky white glow. Victor Stone however was there, dressed in a finely pressed tuxedo. He noticed them immediately and went to greet the ladies.

"Is that Kori Anders, the high class supermodel?" He exclaimed, sticking out his hand.

Kori giggled and hugged Victor. "No, I am not a supermodel…Yet." She laughed at his surprised expression upon receiving a hug.

Raven looked around, dreading and hoping to see Mr. Logan's familiar face. Victor seemed to catch her gaze and he smiled knowingly. "Hello Raven, we meet again."

Raven mumbled a polite 'hello'. "You look stunning Raven." Victor said.

THAT caught her attention; she blushed deeply, not at all comfortable with people commenting on her looks. "Uh…Thanks, I guess."

The elevator suddenly pinged. It opened up and Raven's eyes flickered to him. He was dressed in a dashing tuxedo, underneath was a hint of green, searing his eyes with an unnatural allure. He made his way over to the group, all the while fixing his suit lapels. "Evening ladies!" He exclaimed, the familiar mask of a jokester on his face.

His eyes connected with Raven's immediately. "You look striking Raven." He said gently, seemingly at ease, despite the presence of extreme beauty like Kori Anders in the room. He looked at the red-head next. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you!"

Kori laughed and gave him a light hug. "I apologize for my interview dismissal."

Garfield Logan's eyes glimmered with something that Raven couldn't pinpoint; he looked at her again, sending irregular shivers down her spine. "I'm glad you did, I met Raven in the process."

Raven reddened, puckering her lips and looking away before she passed out at his feet. "Mr. Logan, how exactly will we be arriving at this 'meeting'?" She asked in her monotone voice.

Victor chuckled. "Green-bean didn't tell ya? We're riding in style!" A horn beeped from outside, startling Raven. Victor placed his hand on the small of Kori's back and led her outside. Through the open doors Raven could see a limousine parked on the curb.

Mr. Logan's hand suddenly touched the small of her back, leading her to the limousine too. Raven jolted at the sudden contact, deciding whether to punch him or act passive. She looked up at him; he seemed to know _exactly_ what type of effect he was having on her, his smirk proved it. "Wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Logan." She said suddenly.

"No thanks Ms. Roth, this night is too good to not smirk." He said, his thumb stroking the fabric of her dress.

They got into the limo, the seats squelching with ease. Victor immediately popped a bottle of Champaign, his face smiling and happy. "This is going to be a good night, remember that time we rode around Steele City screaming 'Chips Ahoy'?" He asked, gesturing Garfield.

Kori giggled. "Oh, I do love the story telling!"

Victor and Garfield suddenly dove into an intrinsic tale about a few spilled cookies and exploding milk cartridges. All the while, Raven looked out the window, watching the nightlife of Jump City pass right by her window. Women in tight dresses scurried into random clubs and bars. Men, some nicely dressed, some not, hooted and hollered against the brick buildings. It felt like college again and Raven started to feel smaller and smaller.

As the limo suddenly went underneath a brightly lit tunnel she saw her reflection in the window. Her large purple eyes, adorned with mascara and a touch of eyeliner, a little dark red lipstick, a little blush to make her look alive…And yet, she still couldn't see herself as dashingly beautiful as Kori Anders. She shifted her gaze away from her reflection and noticed Garfield Logan staring back at her in the window. Her eyes widened, his did too.

The limo emerged from the tunnel, zooming through the financial district of the City. Raven turned her eyes towards him, but he seemed to be in deep conversation with Victor Stone and Kori. They were all laughing at his joke.

Raven shook her head…Maybe she imagined it?

The limo stopped and pulled up to the curb of a golden hotel adorned in glittering velvet decorations. It was named 'La Rouge', and Raven had heard of it many times. Only the biggest names in Hollywood and LA had ever even set foot inside. The front entrance had a long red carpet rolled out in front of it, behind velvet ropes stood hundreds of paparazzi; they flashed pictures of the limo, trying to guess who was in it.

Raven looked towards Garfield Logan; he looked calm, his fingers buttoning a button on his tux. "Ready to party?" He asked.

Raven blanched. "I-I…There are cameras out there. This is more of Kori's thing, not mine."

Kori shifted so she was in front of the door. "I will gladly be the first to exit." She put on her model face and exited the vehicle, swinging the door open and stepping her long legs out. The cameras flashed brightly, the sound of reporters talking loudly into their microphones. Victor Stone followed Kori out, allowing the door to shut.

Leaving Garfield Logan with Raven. Alone. In the limo.

He looked at her with his calm green eyes. For a moment he seemed to allow his previous attitude to slip away, and Raven could see the layers of vulnerability beneath his irises and in the curve of his mouth. "Are you scared?" He asked quietly.

Raven pouted, she didn't get scared, never…Yet she was shaking… "I-I don't know…"

He looked at her, deeply, sending her shivers down her spine, _again_. "Sometimes when I'm put on the spot I'll pretend I'm a character from a book."

Raven almost smirked, _almost_. "What character?"

"Jay Gatsby…" He averted his gaze as if he was embarrassed to say this.

Raven suddenly smiled; something she rarely did. She let a small laugh escape her lips and she hid it behind her hand. "That is the most brilliant thing I have ever hear you say Garfield."

His face perked up, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue drew him in. "Your laugh…"

Raven waved it away, returning the usual monotone face back to its place. "Who should I be then?"

"Jane Eyre." He said without hesitation. "It's perfect."

Raven didn't get a chance to respond, suddenly the door was open and she was being led out by his strong calloused hands. His smug smile was in place, the door slamming behind them. They were immediately assaulted by the barrage of camera flashes and random questions about his upcoming Dayton Industry duties.

His words bounced around in her head. _Jane Eyre_…She could do that. Raven set her shoulders back and concentrated on looking confidently from camera to camera. They trekked towards the entrance, ignoring most of the questions. Once inside, the hotel the doors shut firmly. Raven didn't notice that his hand had been on her back the entire time.

She turned to him. "D-Did I do that right?"

He smiled widely at her, heading towards the hotel's grand ballroom. "You were perfect."

She avoided his gaze and looked around the grand interior of 'La Rouge' ballroom. Gold trimmings, glass chandeliers, the smell of freshly cooked food, the velvet carpets, and the shiny linoleum granite dance floor. It was way too grandeur for her… "Is _this_ what you do in your free time?" She asked.

Mr. Logan's laugh caught attention; it was so rarely heard by the many business men in the room. "So the interview continues." He mumbled as he waved at a few familiar faces.

The room was littered with large white tables, sparkling China plates set as place markers. A podium stood atop a stage, a small shiny dance floor in front of it. Waiters dressed in white tuxedos trotted around the room with large trays. A thousand smells seemed to emanate from those trays.

"Garfield Logan!" A voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to be greeted by a red-head in a dashingly fancy suit. His hair was shaggy, his blue eyes sparkling. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Garfield let his hand slide away from Raven's back. "Wally West!" They clapped hands and hugged for a moment. "Dude, what happened to you?"

Raven's eyes widened. Wally West, 3 time Olympic gold medalist… Garfield looked at her suddenly. "This is my date, Raven Roth."

Wally grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing an uncomfortable cringe to emanate from Raven. Only Garfield noticed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm the fastest man alive." He said with a saucy smirk.

Raven pulled her hand back. "Nice to meet you too." She droned, already wishing to go home.

Wally looked at Garfield, leading them both further into the room. "Did you see Kori Anders here? She's a total babe." Wally gestured a crowd surrounding her across the room.

Raven's eyes widened at Kori standing among the crowd. People were kissing her hand, complimenting her dress, literally poking at her like she was an alien from another planet. Raven looked at Garfield; he was absorbing into a conversation with Wally. Raven sighed and moved towards the crowd. Even with the heels she was still short in stature. She pushed her way through, grunting with unease. The elbows of business men waving in her face.

She reached Kori, huffing in annoyance. "Kori, there you are."

Kori looked relieved. "Oh, friend Raven!" She moved closer to her roommate. "Save me." She whispered to the girl.

Raven looked around at the group. "What is everyone looking at? Scatter…NOW." She droned, glaring at the group. Raven's glare could peel paint.

They blanched, a few mumbled comments about her 'creepy' disposition coming to her ears. Raven pushed down the insults, glad that the business men were scattering. She grabbed Kori's hand. "Does that happen to you often?"

Kori sighed. "I am afraid so. Ever since the Victoria Secret commercial I did two months ago…People have seemed to start…flocking…"

"What's going on here?" A random voice asked.

The girls turned around, standing there was a face they each had seen numerous times on front pages of magazines. Richard Greyson. His eyes were a voluminous cerulean, like the color of the sky in between clouds. His hair was spiked at the front, but business like. His black tuxedo was tinted underneath with grey stripes. He was fascinating to look at, like a rare gem that you found on your walk by the equator.

Raven regarded him with narrowed eyes. "We're fine now, thanks for your concern." She said, crossing her arms.

Richard Greyson smiled; the same type that Garfield Logan usually wore. "You came here with Mr. Logan, right?" He chuckled lightly. "It's rare that Logan's seen with anyone."

"Yes, I've heard." Raven hummed. She looked at Kori who was completely speechless. Raven rolled her eyes. "Not everyone can be a playboy like you." She snapped.

He seemed to ignore the remark. "Who is your friend?" He said, staring at Kori.

"This is Kori Anders, famous model and journalist." Raven said, used to this type of treatment. It really was JUST like college again.

"It's nice to meet you Kori." He said silkily. Kori reached out her hand and he kissed it, she giggled at him and Raven nearly gagged.

A hand suddenly touched her lower back, and by the shivers that reverberated down her spine she knew exactly who it was. His voice was as mellifluous as ever. "Mr. Greyson! Dude, you have no idea how hard it's been to meet with you!" He exclaimed.

Richard Greyson ripped his gaze from Kori. "Hello Mr. Logan…" He looked momentarily uncomfortable. "We should take a seat, maybe discuss some things."

"Of course." Garfield said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Kori and Mr. Greyson moved to a random white table, sitting next to each other. Garfield looked closely at Raven. "Are you okay?"

Raven shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, that dude is a complete dick. You look a little peeved." He noted.

Raven moved towards the table. "No Mr. Logan, I'm completely alright." She lied.

He watched her go, a lump climbing its way into his throat. He hated when she called him 'Mr. Logan'. It irked him, made some hidden type of anger rise in his stomach. He sat next to Mr. Greyson and they began to talk negotiations.

Raven began to get lost in the repetitive manner of the place. All around them business men waltzed around with young girls. They laughed, they played, and they drank from sparkling wine glasses. Soups and salads and caviar and steaks were placed in front of them. Raven barely touched any of it; she vaguely wondered how many servings it would take to make her pop. They had barely just begun serving deserts when she noticed that Garfield Logan and Richard Greyson were laughing together, joking, and having a grand time.

His eyes were still a mysterious mask of green, the laughter not seeming to touch his soul. Raven could see in the curve of his jaw when he spoke that he was bored, beyond bored…He enjoyed Richard Greyson's company…But his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Raven exhaled and looked at Kori. She was speaking with Victor Stone animatedly, another red-head joining in on the conversation. She heard the faint name of 'Roy Harper' and Raven never had wanted to curl up in a corner and read a book more than that moment.

She wiped her mouth on her handkerchief and stood up from the table, not bothering to excuse herself. She looked around the room for an escape. There were random sets of tall golden doors, lace cloth covering their windows. Raven rushed towards them, glad for once that she wasn't drawing any looks from the crowd. She shoved open the doors and slipped through them quickly, shutting herself out from the gathering.

Raven realized faintly that she was outside. The harsh nighttime winds seemed to grab her dress and swirl it around her, the wispiness of her hair that escaped her bun blew into her eyes.

She was on a balcony, large flower pots with all different types of exotic plants ranged around the deck. Christmas lights were entwined on the stone banister. Raven went to the banister, leaning her body towards the wind. She wasn't at all high up, she was actually a little above the entrance where the paparazzi still took dozens of pictures of _more_ celebrities hopping out of limousines.

Raven rested her head on her arms, slumping slightly. She vaguely wondered if this was what Garfield Logan felt like all the time. Like he had to keep up an appearance, hold up a company that powered so many lives. He had to be Jay Gatsby all the time. Raven smirked at that. The wind suddenly picked up again and Raven's eyes watered slightly from the sheer force of it. The lights of the City winked at her, making her think again of Garfield Logan…

"Enjoying yourself out here?"

Raven jolted and spun around, her heels tripping her feet up. "Mr. Logan!"

"Ms. Roth!" He mocked, moving towards her with the gracefulness of a cat.

"I-I didn't e-even hear you!" Raven hissed, holding her chest to slow her breathing.

He moved to stand next to her, his blonde and green hair sweeping to the side from the wind. "You left the party." He stated.

Raven nodded, turning to look back over the City. "Yes, I had to. I'm not much of a party person." She mumbled.

He snorted at that, his hands deep in his pockets. They stood in comfortable silence for a minute. "Do you actually like these parties?" She asked, truly curious.

He looked at her, his smirk fading. "No…No I don't."

Raven nodded, she could've guessed as much. "You've owned this company for over a year now, I'm sure that there have been numerous other parties…Why does it seem like a surprise to everyone that you invited me?"

He leaned against the banister, his eyes unreadable. "Well…I usually never have a date on my arm. I'm not Greyson…I'm not Roy Harper…I'm not Wally West."

Raven moved slightly closer to him, trying to analyze him. "Then who are you Garfield Logan?"

"You don't want to know…" He whispered into the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm ending it there! If you want more you're going to have to review and smash that follow/favorite button! That's right. This chapter is long enough, had to end it there. Did you like it?

**Next chapter:** "Never trust a man who can dance."

I do not own Teen Titans, 'Fifty Shades', or 'The Great Gatsby'…If I did I would be swimming in wealth…I'm talking moneybags people…

**Mailbag: **

To Guest: Thanks!

To Ismay Star: Thank you, I will.

To Guest 2: Thanks! XOXO

To Guest 3: Take a few deep breaths! BBRae is on the way! Make sure to leave a review!

To Mr. Z (Guest): I like the pen name! Don't worry; I'm still going to update 'Deadman Wonderland', that story means too much to me now to just let it slide off the radar. Thanks for the review and please keep reading!

To Miss Geek (Guest): Thanks! I will continue it!

To A Passing Shadow (Guest): 'Flare'? Wow, don't make me blush! It's taken so much hard work to get to this point in my writing, some of my earlier followers know… (I'm looking at you TheBookThief18) I'm glad you're going to be an avid reader for this story; it means so much to me that I have a solid support system following me. I won't let you down!

To Jess Abendroth: Thanks! Keep reading!


	3. Trusting Masks

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update, I've been super busy. I really loved all the reviews last chapter, please keep it up. It motivates me, and I'm really glad that most of you are very supportive of this story. I just want everyone to understand that I'm not going to make it raunchy and trashy. That's not my style. I delve into personal emotions. This story is just heating up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:** **Trusting Masks**

* * *

He leaned against the banister, his eyes unreadable. "Well…I usually never have a date on my arm. I'm not Greyson…I'm not Roy Harper…I'm not Wally West."

Raven moved slightly closer to him, trying to analyze him. "Then who are you Garfield Logan?"

"You don't want to know…" He whispered into the wind.

Raven stared at him. His comment itching at her brain. "But…I do…I do want to know." She took a deep breath. "Who are you Garfield Logan?"

He stared at her, his walls tumbling down around him. He looked like an angel cast from heaven. Mischievous, guilty, and most of all broken…He was a paradox of himself, unsure of himself…He was almost painful to look at. Raven did though, and in his eyes she could almost piece together what made him tick…_Almost_. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "No…Raven, you don't understand. If I told you who I really was you would never look at me the same."

"That's not true."

"It is!" He said suddenly, his began to move around the balcony, becoming slightly angry. "Even by exposing a little of my past, it would make you see even my darkest of secrets. Why don't you understand that?"

Raven curled her fists up. "I do understand! This is about trust." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "You don't trust me…"

His eyes flared and suddenly he was moving towards her, his gracefulness still catching her off guard. "Dance with me." He said, grabbing both her wrists.

Mr. Logan's touch made her momentarily dizzy. She lifted her hands to touch his shoulders but he held her wrists tightly. "No…You can't touch me."

Raven tilted her head to the side, truly perplexed. "W-What? What is that supposed to mean?"

He began to dance with her, slowly, his body pushing and pulling hers. His calloused hands still gripped her wrists tightly. "It means as it sounds…Don't touch me." He said without any malice…

To Raven he didn't sound vehement when he said it, but _broken_… "Again, you don't trust me…"

He shook his head, his eyes gleaming into hers. "It should be you who doesn't trust me." He sighed deeply, his hair still ruffling in the wind. "I'm not a good man Raven…You should never trust a man who can dance."

Raven bit her lip; if anyone were to see how they were slow dancing they would probably laugh. But she knew better, this wasn't a laughing matter. Garfield Logan was physically showing her a part of himself…By dancing like this. There was a reason why. She just couldn't find the courage to ask him…

The door suddenly opened and they sprung apart, his fake mask shifting back onto his face. Raven wanted to run to him, rip that metaphorical mask off his face; she wanted to see that vulnerability again. In the doorway stood Victor Stone, holding a glass of sparkling Champaign in his large hands. "There you guys are! It's getting late, we should really head home." He said, giving Garfield a secretive look.

Garfield looked at Raven, his eyes shifting just for a moment, like he was struggling to keep his fake mask in place. "I-uh, yeah. Raven, I'm glad you had a good time. My limo driver will take you and Kori Anders back to the Dayton parking lot." He said, not really looking at her.

Raven glared at him, he knew she didn't have a good time. He was acting, ACTING! "I had a wonderful time interviewing you Mr. Logan. There will be no need to meet again." She bit back.

He didn't look phased to a normal outsider, but Raven could pierce through that gaze, her comment hit him, _hard. _"Goodnight Ms. Roth." He said; his voice low.

Raven walked towards Victor Stone. "Goodnight Victor." She mumbled, leaving the balcony behind. Kori Anders was still sitting at the table next to Richard Greyson; they were laughing and talking like best friends. Kori was twisting a strand of red-hair around her index finger. Raven grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet. "We're leaving, now." She whispered, trying to keep her face blank.

Richard Greyson stood up too. "It was great meeting you Kori Anders, we should keep in touch!"

Kori stumbled after Raven. "That would be most wonderful Richard!" She exclaimed, exiting the grand ballroom. Kori tugged back on Raven. "Friend Raven, what is the rush? Are Mr. Logan and Victor not coming with us?"

Raven shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "No, the limo will take us home. Let's go Kori." She made her way towards the doors; the limo was already parked out front. The doors opened for her and Kori, the paparazzi had a field day but Raven ignored them, keeping her face blank.

They stuffed themselves into the limo and it took off. Raven looked back at the balcony, all she could see was his shadowy figure still standing there…Looking at the limo as it left.

She felt her heart clench in disappointment, he had dismissed her so easily! Why? She wasn't just another girl or another reporter; she actually wanted to see what made Garfield Logan tick…Maybe even more…

She shook her head, avoiding Kori's barrage of questions. Raven slumped in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Friend Raven, please just answer me this; what happened, why are you so upset?" She pleaded.

Raven huffed, trying to keep her face stoic. "I lied…" She whispered. "I don't have nearly enough information to write about Garfield Logan."

* * *

The next morning Raven awoke to Kori sitting on her bed, staring at her with her abnormal green eyes.

Raven groaned. "Kori, what the hell do you want?" She asked the red-head.

Kori bounced, still in her pajama shorts and tank top. "I wish to have a girl-day!" She hopped again, shaking the bed.

Raven groaned again, tucking her head beneath the blankets. "Kori…Why now?"

Kori lay down on top of the comforter, her hair fanning out around her. "While last night was enjoyable for me…I do not believe it was for you. Do you remember in college when Xavier did the breaking of up with me? Well…I needed a girl-day, and you were there. I can tell you need the same treatment now…Even if you do not think so." She said in her sweet innocent voice.

Raven blinked a few times, wishing she could go back to sleep. Kori was being incredibly thoughtful, in a way that best-friends were. "Fine…" She sighed. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Kori 'eeped' in joy and leapt off the bed. "You will be most excited for our day! Dress casual!" She squeaked and left the room, slamming the door.

Raven threw the blankets off her body, her skin tingling with the air. "Ugh…" She grumbled. Begrudgingly Raven obeyed Kori's command. She showered, and brushed her hair into the usual ponytail, noticing that is was now mid-back when it was down. She threw on baggy capris and a tank top with an airy white cardigan over it. She smeared on a light coat of mascara and exited her room to be assaulted with the putrid stench of Tamaranian food.

"Jesus…Kori, what are you cooking?" Raven asked, entering the kitchen.

Kori smiled warmly. "I am making us celebratory pudding to commemorate this girl-day!"

Raven gagged and held her sleeve over her nose. "It smells like death!" She said with clenched nostrils.

Kori made a confused expression. "I do not understand…" She swished around in the kitchen, wearing a modest white sundress with golden sandals. She held out a spoon to Raven, a sticky purple and brown gunk was stained on it. "You must try it before judging it!" She urged, shoving the spoon further towards Raven's face.

Raven blanched and was about to yell at Kori when a pounding on the door made both girls look up. Raven sighed and went to the apartment door to look through the peep hole. Jennifer Hex was standing there. Her arms were crossed and an angry scowl was on her face. Raven opened the door with a wince, allowing more of the stink to waft from the apartment.

Jenn held her nose. "What the hell?" She coughed. "That smell is killing my nose!"

Kori popped up behind Raven, her eyes widening at Jenn. "Welcome friend! Would you like to come in?"

Jenn shook her head but Kori already had her wrist. "You must come try my commemoration pudding!"

Raven shut the door; Jenn was in _their_ apartment…Raven paled. "Kori, let the poor girl go…We should get going…?"

Jenn was swearing at Kori, swatting away the spoon Kori held. "Are you sure friend Raven? I was just giving friend Jenn some pudding."

Raven shook her head. "No, she'll uh…Have some later."

Kori beamed. "Absolutely!" She turned to the stove and started to clean up the kitchen.

Jenn looked at Raven. "You saved my life." She mumbled. "That pudding smells like dirty diapers."

Raven crossed her arms. "You owe me."

Kori made her way over to the girls. "We must start girl-day!"

"Girl-day?" Jenn asked, earning a glare from Raven.

"OH, yes! You should join us!" Kori clapped her hands and ushered both angry girls towards the door. "We must celebrate and do the girl-talk!" Kori pushed everyone into the hallway. "We must start right away!"

Jenn winced at her loud volume. "No, I'm fine thanks. I actually have a friend over." She turned to leave but Kori jumped in front of her.

"We should invite this friend!" She yelled.

Raven face-palmed. "No…I really don't think that's appropriate."

Kori ignored her and banged Jenn's door, it flew open, revealing an African American girl around the same age as Kori. "May I help you?" She asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Kori clapped and suddenly hugged the girl. "I am Kori Anders; it is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked to Jenn for help. "Sorry Bee, you're on your own." Jenn shrugged.

"Your name is Bee?" Kori asked innocently, letting the girl go.

She fixed her messed up clothing. "My name is Karen Beecher, my friends call me Bee. What's going on?"

Kori ignored the question. "Friend Bee, I am happy to announce that we are all going on a girl-day!" The girls both looked at her like she was nuts. "We must go now; we have many activities to do."

Kori grabbed the girls' hands and raced off towards the elevator. Raven followed, her arms crossed…Leave it to Kori to dictate whether or not there was going to be a girl-day for the entire apartment complex.

* * *

Garfield Logan sat at his desk, tapping his pencil against the mahogany wood. It was a sunny day in Jump City, a day that should be spent outside the office. His mind flicked back to last night over and over, her purple eyes…So curious…Her tiny frame in a sexy black dress…How elegant…

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had royally pissed her off, and he was glad. If she did anymore digging she would've reached into his soul and gutted him, easily making him a hollow skin for the world to see. He couldn't allow that to happen but she pulled him in. He could barely function…

His hands twitched and he closed his laptop, pressing a button on his phone he sighed. "Hey, Vic?"

The phone buzzed. "Yeah man?"

"Cancel my appointments for the day…I don't feel so great."

Victor muffled a small laugh. "No problem, take it easy, okay?"

Garfield didn't answer; he stood up, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. He slumped against the window, looking out over a large portion of Jump City. People and cars hustled and bustled about the City. Large clouds floated by. The distant crystalline waters of Jump City Bay sparkled from miles away.

The sparkling reminded him of her eyes…Her appeal…Her pull…She seemed to have her hooks in him deep, and with each steady breath those hooks propelled deeper…Sinking into his soul, latching onto his consciousness, blocking out his common sense. She was just supposed to be a damn journalist! How did that interview turn into so much _more_?

With one last glance at the City he loosened his tie. "I'm going jogging for the day." He said, packing up his things. He wanted to feel his sneakers pounding on pavement…Maybe that would squash her from his mind.

* * *

Kori, Jenn, Bee, and Raven were crossing the street; ice cream cones in hand. Kori was walking beside Bee, talking animatedly about a fashion designer she met in Paris last year. Bee seemed very interested; they hit it off quickly, apparently the girl didn't mind being dragged from corner to corner by the model.

Jenn stood next to Raven, licking her cherry ice cream greedily. She also seemed to meld in well with Kori. The red-head had literally dragged them everywhere. From the mall, where they only window shopped, to the park where they all fed ducklings, and finally to the ice cream parlor. Right now Kori was leading them to the boardwalk by the Jump City Bay beach. People biked by, some tourists took pictures, some children raced by playing meaningless games.

Raven didn't mind the peace; Kori's squawking was something she was used to. Jenn stopped to look out over the beach, leaning on the wooden guardrail. Bee noticed Jenn stopped and together they leaned against the wood, licking ice cream and pointing down at the beach. The wind blew Raven's bangs across her face, her ice cream starting to melt.

Kori noticed Raven's solitude and she quickly dove in. "Friend Raven, are you not enjoying the girl-day?"

Raven shrugged, starting to walk away from Jenn and Bee. "It's fine…" She droned, crossing her arms and continuing her peaceful walk.

Kori poked her lip out. "Tell me what is bothering you…" She said; a little hurt in her voice.

Ever since college Raven had comforted and advised Kori in the best way that she could. She was merely a foreigner; she wasn't used to all the customs of a large City. Especially when her heart broke over a silly boy…Raven was the only one there to pick up the pieces. It was only fair that Raven share the same bond, especially in the circumstances. "Kori…Do you trust me?"

Kori smiled at her friend. "With my entire heart friend Raven."

Raven nodded, thinking back to the words Garfield had said the night before. _'I'm not a good man Raven'_. She shivered, despite there being an absence of a chill. "Do you think…Do you think there's a lack of empathy in me?"

Kori licked her ice cream. "I am afraid I do not know what you mean…"

"Am I a hard person to trust?" She asked, avoiding Kori's curious look. Garfield's words pressed deeper into her conscience. _'Don't touch me…You should never trust a man who can dance'_. "Was I difficult to befriend at first?" She asked, self-consciously twiddling her thumbs.

Kori placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, looking at the smaller girl with the sunniest smile she had ever seen. "Friend Raven, there is no such thing as difficult befriending."

Raven gave Kori a rare smile. "Thanks Kori…That means a lot to me…"

Kori didn't get to reply because suddenly a jogger bumped into Raven. He was dressed in all grey, his hood covering his features. His hands were in fists in front of his chest, he barely harrumphed as he kept jogging down the path, not even offering an apology. Raven stumbled and fell harshly, her bottom smacking on the ground.

In the process Raven's ice cream completely smeared onto her cardigan, staining it. "Oh. My. God." Raven shivered, the ice cream sinking into her skin.

Jenn and Bee ran over, their eyes wide and concerned until they saw Raven's front. Immediately the girls began giggling and laughing, even Kori. Jenn's face turned beet red and she slumped to the ground holding her stomach. "This is TOO good!" Jenn laughed.

Raven crossed her arms, flushing in embarrassment. Kori posed next to her, her iPhone out and ready. "Smile!" She yelled, snapping a picture of the glaring Raven.

"We're going home, NOW." Raven hissed.

* * *

Raven turned off the scalding water, the steam fully swimming around in her nasal passages. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, her hair limply lying on her shoulders, sticking to the crevices of her collarbone and neck. She swiped her hand across the mirror, clearing the fog quickly. Her face was pale, as usual, her cheeks a pale pink. From behind the door she could hear Kori, Jenn, and Bee laughing and squealing around the kitchen, the sound of clattering pots and pans making Kori giggle.

Raven was justly surprised that the two girls had stayed, it was true about Kori…She could make friends anywhere.

Raven bit her lip, tightening the towel around her body. She however couldn't make friends _that_ easily. And again, for the thousandth time that day, her mind wandered to Garfield Logan and his internal struggle on the balcony the night before.

Raven sighed deeply, dropping her towel and dressing in the bundle of pajamas on the hot pink table next to the sink. After dressing in sweat pants and a tank top she quickly exited the bathroom, towel drying her hair even more. It started to curl around the edges of her face, framing her in the light of the bathroom.

Kori and the girls suddenly appeared in their pajamas. "Friend Raven, is it okay if we continue our girl-day?"

Raven rolled her eyes and threw the towel back into the bathroom. "Whatever..." She groaned, hoping that a few more hours with her friends would quell the thoughts swirling around in her head. Kori dragged her to the couch and within minutes the girls were gathered on the couch eating popcorn and watching the sappiest romance movies of all time. Kori nearly swooned while Jenn and Raven gagged. Bee was already dead asleep.

The girls had a good time…Even Raven sported a small smirk for an insignificant portion of the night. It was nice…But her mind was still stuck on a mischievous and vulnerable CEO. Around midnight the girls had seemed to have fallen asleep in random positions on the couch, much to Raven's chagrin.

It was then that she heard her phone ringing.

Raven didn't have any family besides Kori…So who the hell would have her phone number?

Raven threw some blankets aside, along with Jenn's sleeping form, and raced to her bedroom. In slight annoyance and obvious drowsiness she answered the phone. "H-Hellooo?" She answered her voice crackly from the lack of sleep.

The line suddenly sounded fuzzy and then dropped dead, the dial tone returning. "Hello?" Raven asked again, looking at her phone funny.

She looked through the caller ID, noticing that a private number had seemed to call. "Dumb bill collectors, calling and then hanging up." She grumbled and plopped down on her bed, resting her head on the fluffy pillows.

She fell asleep, dreaming of dazzling smiles and wispy green hair.

* * *

The next morning Raven awoke tangled in her bed sheets, her hair was messy and her alarm had failed to wake her. Knowing Melvin would be disappointed Raven jolted from bed and quickly began to dress. She shrugged on a short-sleeved black shirt and a sensible pair of shorts, slipping her feet into a cozy pair of flats, so simple, so inelegant. Begrudgingly she twisted her hair into a knot on her head.

Her morning routine consisted of brushing her teeth hurriedly and rushing from her bedroom, her tote bag wrapped around her shoulder. The sight in the living room nearly unnerved her.

Strewn about were piles of pillows, blankets, empty cartridges of ice cream and cookies. Plastic wrappers and the three bodies of Jenn, Kori, and Bee. Raven sighed, wondering why she even bothered to care. "I'm leaving for work!" She called, grabbing her keys.

Jenn's eyes popped open, her body twitched and she sat up, looking around with a confused look. "What the hell?" She noticed Raven. "Did we make this mess?"

Raven gritted her teeth and nodded. "Yup."

Jenn winced. "Wow…"

Raven began to leave, grabbing a granola bar from the counter before heading for the door.

"Raven, wait!" Jenn said, kicking Bee off of her to stand up and chase after Raven. Her pink hair was messily fluffed around her face, her borrowed pajamas from Kori hanging on her dangerously thin body. "I uh…Wanted to thank you."

Raven's eyes widened, she was definitely NOT used to praise, especially this early in the morning. "F-For what?"

Jenn shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "For everything yesterday…We both know how hard it is making friends, we both seem to have a similar disposition." She smiled shyly.

Raven smirked. "It wasn't really me; Kori was the one dragging you guys from your apartment."

The girl nodded. "Still…I had a really good time yesterday. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Raven opened the door. "Come by anytime you like."

She left the apartment, a small smile on her face. Maybe it wasn't so hard becoming friends; a few days ago Jennifer Hex and Raven Roth were on two completely different playing fields, now they were…Friends? Raven hopped into her car and dove into Jump City morning traffic. Her eyes felt heavy, her cheeks still droopy from sleep. Her arms were sore from sleeping in such an awkward position.

As she opened the library doors Melvin skipped from around the corner, giving Raven a scolding look. Raven sighed. "Sorry Melvin…I had things to handle elsewhere."

Melvin shook her head. "If I didn't know better I would say that you hated me."

Raven rolled her eyes, almost laughing at the teen. "If I didn't know better I would call your school and tell them you've been skipping again."

Melvin grunted and made her way over to the Young Adult section.

It was mornings like this…Mornings when things seemed almost normal that felt so _easy_. Raven inhaled the scent of the thousands of books, all archived according to her personal likes and dislikes. All of them new or drastically old. This was her second home, a place for her to recuperate…Despite the _things_ on her mind.

Raven flipped open her laptop and began typing the article. After a few first sentences though…Her hands seemed to stop over the keys, hovering just barely. Her mind twisted back to the way he looked in the limousine, _'Jay Gatsby'_ He had said, his eyes averted and so memorable.

She could still feel his hand on her lower back, so strong, so unwavering…His hands gripped around her wrists, so private, a little _intimate_…Raven shivered and put her head in her hands, trying to erase the memory of him from her mind.

It was like his face was branded there, begging to be looked at, begging to not be ignored…The way he dismissed her really hurt, but she still wanted to get close to him, was she a glutton for punishment?

The hours ticked on, Raven typed a few sentences, reorganized a few books, tapped a couple pencils together…But no matter how hard she tried she still couldn't erase his touch from her memory.

The library door suddenly opened, and Raven didn't know if it was pure luck or bad luck…But there he was, Garfield Logan. Walking towards her. As graceful as a dancer. She immediately stopped fiddling with the books on her desk, her jaw going slightly slack. All day she was thinking about him, and now he appears and all she wanted to do was scold him and kick him to the curb.

"Mr. Logan…" She breathed, trying not to look at his face.

He walked up to the desk, his black and green suit making him look dashing as usual. But Raven knew something was off, _he _was off. She looked deep into his eyes and she could see that his jokester flare was almost diminished, his mask nearly gone except for the stubborn tilt of his lips. "Raven…I uh…" He faltered; something he rarely ever did.

Raven vaguely wondered if he had been drinking. Instead she put on her own mask, one of cold stoicism. "You could've just called. Walking to the library to see me seems quite unorthodox." Raven scolded.

His flare was suddenly back, unfurling at her. "I would've if I had your number."

"I thought you were the most powerful person in Jump City, shouldn't you have an archive of all the numbers? Especially the librarians'?" Raven asked, slightly sarcastic and tactful.

He laughed at her, something that sounded so melodious in her ears. "God, I've missed you." He whispered.

Raven heard him, and she paused. "W-Well, it's only been a day."

He nodded, his hands going to his pockets, a familiar habit of his. "Doesn't matter. I don't want this interview to be over yet."

Raven looked at him, staring into his captivating green orbs. She wanted to scream and burst into flames at the same time in that moment. She was almost positive she looked like a mess; she had woken up in a rush that morning. "Garfield…" She breathed.

He began to turn on his heel. "Meet me in front of Dayton Industries tonight at 9pm.

Raven slumped. "Another black tie event?"

He chuckled, his smile nearly contagious. "No, you deserve a real outing. I'm going to show you a piece of myself."

Raven's heart nearly stopped. "I'll be there."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think either of them wants to interview at this point. Do you like the frame of mind they're both in? Wild and scintillating, right? I know this chapter didn't have much in it, I apologize. I wanted you to get a firm background to Raven's own little universe first. Things are barely just starting.

**Next Chapter:** "It's more than that Raven…"

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Teen Titans, or 'Fifty Shades'. If I did both series would've ended differently. *Dreamy Sigh*

**Mailbag**: Next Chapter. Please REVIEW!


	4. Trial and Error

**A/N**: Sorry about my hiatus! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Trial and Error**

* * *

It was 9pm.

The deep shades of orange and yellow had long dipped below the horizon, the skies allowing the sparking stars to shine through. Jump City turned on the party lights, clubs and bars opened the doors to reveal the glories of drunkenness to the public. Loud booming music poured from overused speakers, polluting the night-air with profanity and heavy beats.

Raven tapped her foot impatiently, she was standing outside of Dayton Industries, wearing baggy capris and a pretty purple cardigan that Kori had exclaimed, 'brought out her eyes'.

It was a little chilly, a soft breeze ruffling her ponytail. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Her heart was ready to thump right out of her chest, his sincerity in the library made her knees shake. She was dreading his appearance, but at the same time she was craving it.

_I'm going to show you a piece of myself. _

A black Volvo pulled up to the curb, the window rolled down, revealing Garfield Logan himself, looking across the stretch directly at her.

Raven carefully made her way to the car, opening the door slowly. "No limo?" Raven asked, attempting humor.

His green eyes sparkled like he had just woken up. "No, not tonight." He said in a deep voice.

Raven bit her lip as he took off into the City, in the complete opposite direction of the financial district and the party strips. Raven was silent, out of the corner of her eye she watched him drive. His hands looked smooth and relaxed on the wheel, giving Raven an odd sense of comfort, his long fingers looked incredibly elegant for a man. He had on a simple collared shirt and black dress pants.

He sighed suddenly, taking a few turns. "Why the silence? I thought we were continuing our interview."

Raven flushed and made a sound. "I-Uh...Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking out the window at the upcoming signs.

He had the audacity to give her one of his cocky smirks. "Can't tell you."

Raven huffed.

"Not a fan of surprises?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

Raven shook her head. "No, not at all." She droned.

The car careened into a parking lot and he parked the car. Raven squinted against the darkness, this place looked familiar...A large building, shaped almost like the Sydney Opera House, stood among the darkness in front of her. "I-Is this the Aquarium?" Raven asked, incredulous.

He didn't meet her gaze this time. "Yes." He exited the car and made his way around to her side and he popped open the door for her.

Raven looked at the dark Aquarium and empty parking lot. "B-But it's closed!" She hissed as he grabbed her elbow and led her towards the entrance.

Mr. Logan's smug face appeared again, his cheeks twitching, his smile looking mysterious. "Ms. Roth, have you forgotten who I am already?"

Raven's eyes widened, to be honest she barely had any idea of who he really was. "Are you telling me you have access to all closed buildings in Jump City?"

He laughed mirthfully. "No, just this one and the Zoo." He reached into his pocket and drew a keychain out, it dangled and he shoved a sparkling jagged key into the locked double doors of the Aquarium. "I'm showing you a part of myself." He whispered and opened the door.

It was dark but Garfield had found a small light switch that lit up only the partial Aquarium lights. Everything looked dusky indigo and sparkling white. The fish began to move around; the coral reefs seemed to glow, casting eerie shades all down the tile walkway that led around a corridor and to more tanks.

Raven was speechless, she looked to Garfield Logan and she immediately noticed that his face was somber; he was actually allowing her to see through that stubborn mask. They walked side by side in silence, observing the beautiful swirling creatures and the dusky glow of the tanks. "This is...Beautiful." Raven sighed, heading towards a section of the tank full of tiny blue and purple fish that seemed to meld with their surroundings. Their tails shimmered in the hazy blue lights, the water trickled around them.

Garfield nodded. "Now you know. This is what I do in my free time." He cleared his throat and looked at her with a real smile. "When I first saw your eyes I thought about this place..."

Raven's heart seemed to stop, he sounded so ardent. "Garfield...What is this?" She asked, catching him off guard. "Do you take all your ladies here?"

He smirked. "No, I never had any 'ladies'."

"Then what is this?" She asked, growing a little irritated. "Is this...Is this a date?" She stumbled over her words, a blush growing on her cheeks.

He looked at her, his eyes unreadable. He started to move closer, careening her towards the tank. "It's more than that Raven." He whispered.

No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't wrap her head around this man, he was the definition of impossible! Raven bit her lip, trying to hide her thoughts but within a split second she was pressed against the Aquarium tank, his hands squeezing into her sides. His lips grazed hers, as if for a taste and suddenly he kissed her. Raven was utterly shocked but her lips still found his, her hands reached for his shoulders, or his hair, but he yanked her wrists out of the air and pinned her arms above her head.

It was so much more than a simple kiss. His lips seared against hers, his breath mingling with hers, his tongue colliding viscously with hers, his body pressed against _hers_. His kisses seemed to get faster and more heated with every second, Raven barely had time to draw another breath as he slammed his lips against hers over and over.

It was maniacal. It was frantic. It was terrifyingly bewildering. Garfield pulled back slightly, his forehead pressing against hers. There was so much HEAT. "I lied..." He said in between mouthfuls of air.

Raven's hands were still above her head, trapped in his clutches. It felt extremely intimate and she hoped her face wasn't red. "What?"

"I lied..." He said, sounding extremely angry. "I lied so bad...I-I didn't just happen to stroll into your library, I looked into the City database to find you." Raven gasped but he pressed his lips against hers to silence her, he swallowed her gasp, his lips hypnotizing her.

Garfield pulled away again, even more agitated. "I also lied about the CEO meeting, you didn't have to come with me, I WANTED you to. I _needed_ you to." He sighed, his breath tickling her face. "I also was the one in the grey suit who bumped into you on the boardwalk yesterday, I saw your smile...It was so rare. I nearly ran you right over." He was out of breath; his hands slid down her arms and came back to his sides. "I've been stalking you Raven Roth, you're in my mind...You're under my skin."

Raven could only stare at him; she lowered her hands back to her side, the blood rushing back into them. Her face felt flushed and heated. Her body ached in such an intimate way she didn't dare take a step.

"Say something..." He said, his head bowed, his sandy hair falling over his eyes.

Raven didn't know what to say. This man, this impossible man, showed Raven MUCH more than she was expecting...Yet, his feelings weren't foreign to her. Raven was feeling the same way...

"Garfield..." She breathed, sounding slightly breathless. She bit her lip. "You're not the only one...I-I lied too."

His eyes seared into hers with a newfound determination. "About what?" The small flicker of amusement freckled his face.

Raven felt naked in front of him, he stared at her like she was a meal. "I-It wasn't Kori who pushed the article off on me. I volunteered for it, after meeting you once...I had to again." Raven took a deep breath and it all came rushing out. "There's something about you Mr. Logan, in that smile you always put on for others. There's an undertone to your jokes that make me want to rip apart papers and figure out what you're hiding from the world. I see something in you...Something addicting." Raven blushed, his gaze wide.

They stared at each other in silence, feeling slightly relieved at the discussion.

"We're both addicted, why?" He asked.

"I would love to know." Raven mumbled.

"Something else is bothering you." He said, moving closer.

Raven threw up her hands. "You j-just kissed me!" She pushed her bangs from her eyes. "Your touch..." She flushed again and Mr. Logan moved in even closer.

"You don't like my touch?" He had a smug grin on his face; he was pushing her, testing her. _Teasing_ her.

Raven couldn't resist him, her back pressed against the Aquarium wall again; he cupped her face in his hands, looking at her with steamy eyes full of wanting. Their noses rubbed together and within seconds his lips descended on hers again.

To Raven it felt like the peak of a rollercoaster, you could look out and see the rest of the amusement park, in the back of your mind you ask, 'Am I really that high up?' and then you zoom towards the ground at remarkable speeds, knocking you stomach into a downward spiral and loop.

She felt like that, and the feeling was mutual. Raven felt very 'high up', her head was spinning as his lips tormented hers, he bit at her lip intimately and Raven's hands itched to tangle in his hair. She tried but he had her wrists gripped to her sides, the amount of force in his arms overbearing.

He pulled away with a small gasp. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.

Raven closed her eyes, still swimming in the bliss that his kiss had left her in. "You won't let me touch you."

Garfield retracted abruptly. He tilted his eyes away from her so she couldn't see his expression, his hands were shaking, very slightly. "Come on, I want to show you something." He began to walk away, down the winding hallways of the Aquarium.

Dumbfounded at his evasiveness Raven followed. He took a sharp left into a corridor named the 'Coral Reef Room'. It was dark and Raven squinted to see in the darkness. A sudden blue light lit up, an infrared light. The coral reefs around her seemed to light up, illuminating the room in dazzling colors of all different types. Garfield stood among the lights, his skin looking green. "This is one of the only phosphorescent reefs left in the world." He said, gazing at the hundreds of fish that skirted around the tanks.

Raven stared at him, noticing the subdued expression on his face. She wanted to ask him so many questions...But she didn't want him to run away. "This is beautiful."

He smiled at her, genuinely. "Absolutely."

For the rest of the night they roamed around the Aquarium, looking into the tanks with fascination. He asked her questions, some random, some personal. His eyes had this gleam in them that made Raven shiver in contempt, but she loved every minute of it.

"Hey, what did the ocean do when he met another ocean?" He asked; a wide grin on his face.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't know."

"It WAVED!" He laughed suddenly. "Get it? Waved?" His expression was priceless. "Did you 'sea' what I did there?" Raven glared at him. "I'm 'shore' you did!" His laughter continued as the tank curved into more exhibits.

Even though his jokes were terrible Raven was still able to see a side of him that was rarely ever known. He would stop and explain a certain species with a far-away look in his eyes. Sometimes he would laugh randomly, maybe even wave at the large hammer-head sharks they passed.

For the rest of the night they stayed side by side, not touching, no kissing.

Raven noted with a small frown that he didn't make any moves to kiss her again, the gleam was still in his eyes...But he didn't move to kiss her. Was it something she said?

* * *

Raven's pillow was so comforting the next morning; she didn't want to get up. She HATED waking up. Her dreams had consisted of books, green tufts of hair, and suit lapels. She sat up and mentally scolded herself for her delusions. Last night had been wonderful. They explored the Aquarium and he drove her home safely, his eyes still bright from her companionship.

The kiss…

Raven felt herself shiver and began to get dressed. Her phone blipped as she brushed her teeth, she nearly choked on her toothbrush when she realized it was Garfield Logan texting her.

'_Morning Ms. Roth…' _

Raven rolled her eyes at his playfulness. _'Morning Mr. Logan. How did you get my number?' _

'_The City database.' _

Raven dried her mouth and continued to get ready for the day. _'Aren't you clever?'_

'_Oh you know it; I have a slight problem today.' _

Raven brushed her hair, ready to put it in the usual ponytail. _'What's the problem?'_

'_Dick Greyson.' _

'_I thought you two were pretty good friends.'_

'_Yeah, but he's meeting with me in fifteen minutes! He wants to discuss company crap, save me?' _

Raven held in a laugh, she could almost hear the turmoil in his texts. _'I'll try my best.'_

She shoved her phone in her pocket and looked at herself I the mirror. A simple pair of ripped skinny jeans with a graphic t-shirt and black jacket. She exited her room and met Kori in the kitchen. Kori was singing off-tune, eating some type of orange concoction. Instead of her usual short dresses she wore a simple pair of black leggings and a flowing purple top. "Friend Raven! How was your date with Garfield Logan last night?"

Raven paused, thinking about how it wasn't really a date… "Kori it wasn't really a date…It was more than that."

Kori looked confused but Raven waved away the red-head's concerns. "Don't worry about it Kori, I…Um…Wanted to ask you something." Raven thought about Garfield's text message. "Do you want to spend the day with Richard Greyson?"

Kori's eyes lit up. "We have only been speaking on the phone! I would love to see him!"

Raven nodded. "Let's hop in my car and go to Dayton Industries. I have a little surprise for you."

Kori squealed and ran towards Raven with open arms, "Oh Friend Raven you are my favorite!"

* * *

The Dayton Industries tower was gleaming as usual. The sun making it sparkle in a certain way that made Raven feel momentarily happy. Random business people hustled around the lobby, coffee cups in hands. Raven didn't feel self-conscious this time, she felt at ease. Victor Stone stood out like a sore thumb at his typical desk. As soon as he spotted the red-head and Raven he stood up.

"Ladies! Welcome!" He skirted around the desk and hugged both of them. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."

Kori laughed at that and Raven only squirmed. "Friend Victor it is pleasant to see you again too."

Victor let them go, a huge smile on his face. "I'm guessing you're here to see green-bean?"

Raven tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, well…Kind of…"

Victor smiled knowingly. "Well, he's in a meeting with Richard Greyson."

Raven smirked. "That's fine, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we popped in."

Victor chuckled. "Alright, you may be the only person in the world allowed to interrupt his meetings." He pointed them towards the elevator. "I'll be down here if you need me."

Raven nodded and Kori thanked him. They boarded the elevator and rode up in silence; Kori was nervously twiddling with her nail polish. "I did not expect to see Richard today; I should've worn a dress…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You look perfect Kori."

The elevator pinged and a blonde head bopped up from the desk. Terra Markov. Her eyes went from surprised to angry. The blue in them looking stormy. "Excuse me ladies," She appeared from behind the desk, wearing a stunning business suit and black pumps. "Mr. Logan is in a meeting right now."

Raven crossed her arms. "I don't think he would mind."

Terra frowned, making her face look the opposite of pretty. "Sorry, he's in a meeting. I can schedule you a time for next month if you want?" Her thin pink lips quirked in a malicious grin.

Kori frowned too. "Victor said it was okay if we did the popping of in."

Terra looked at the model with disgust. "If I send you in he'll call housekeeping to take the trash out."

Raven's mouth dropped. "Ms. Markov, you're out of line here."

"I don't think so." She curled her hands together, trying to look innocent suddenly. "I think I'll call security, it's extremely rude to barge in on professional matters." She smugly smirked, her blonde hair fanning her face.

Kori looked like she was about to explode. Raven sighed and grabbed Kori's wrist. "No, I think we'll find our own way." She started to move down the hall, towards Mr. Logan's office.

Terra grunted and chased after them. "I'm going to call SECURITY!"

Raven flipped off the blonde, hurrying towards Garfield's office. "Bite me." She grunted and pushed open the doors.

Garfield Logan was sitting behind his desk, facing another man in a suit, Richard Greyson. They both turned to look at the commotion. Terra was literally trying to yank the girls back into the hallway. Kori was yanking Raven into the room, it looked like an awkward tug of war.

"Uh, ladies?" Garfield asked, standing up from his desk.

The girls paused, they immediately moved to compose themselves. Raven looked at Garfield, her eyes flaring. "Can you tell your plastic receptionist to flip off?"

She saw the amusement in his eyes, he wanted to laugh so bad. "That's all Terra."

"But-

"That's enough." Garfield said firmly.

Terra glared at the girls, she grabbed the doors and shut them loudly, and the slam shook the coffee table glass. Kori started to giggle. "She looked like a glibnorb."

Richard Greyson stood up. "Kori? What are you doing here?"

Kori blushed, realizing that Richard Greyson was looking right at her. "I am here to…Say hello."

Raven nearly face palmed. "We uh…Just wanted to say hello."

Garfield knowingly smiled at her. He texted her to save him and here she was. "Well, I think we can conclude this meeting, right Dick?"

Dick was still staring at Kori, a large smile on his face. "Absolutely." He said.

* * *

Kori's red hair flowed behind them, the boardwalk bustling with people. The sandy beach blew with a foreign wind, kids on bikes zoomed by shouting silly things. It was typical Jump City. What wasn't typical was the two CEO's who were dressed in normal clothes and sunglasses.

Gar Logan sported a pair of khaki shorts and a plain t-shirt. Richard Grayson wore similar clothing, each had on a pair of sunglasses. Their short shopping trip made Kori giggle crazily, seeing Richard Greyson in normal attire was almost off-putting. It was odd, they looked so normal, yet both Kori and Raven could feel they were out of place.

Garfield's hands were shoved in his pockets as usual, but his head kept whipping side to side, watching the people of Jump City like they were some type of disease. Richard did the same, sticking close to Kori's side as if he were a frightened child. Raven pushed down her amusement. "You guys don't get out much do you?"

Garfield scoffed. "I get out...Sometimes."

Kori giggled. "We must show them all the wonders of Jump City!"

Raven smirked. "I agree." She tapped her chin. "We should start at the Lollapalooza." It wasn't her favorite place, but it was a part of Jump City that was different than all the other Cities.

"Lollapalooza?" Richard asked, looking fearful.

Kori giggled and the girls began to make their way into the City, leading the CEO's down multiple streets. Kori pointed out some sites excitedly. Raven giving random facts about some amazing Jump City events that happened without them knowing. Garfield looked amazed, for someone that practically owned the City he seemed clueless.

"This is such a safe City." Richard said, admiring the hustle and bustle. "It's nothing like Gotham or Bludhaven."

Kori scrunched her nose. "I have only ever been to Gotham."

"Good." He mumbled.

Raven heard Lollapalooza before she saw it. The boys looked utterly confused. Raven sighed and crossed the street. Before them was a large recreational park. Hundreds of Jump City residents were dancing in the grass and cheering, all facing toward a large stage. On the stage was a band, they were named 'The Hive' they were screaming and singing into the microphones. The noise was nearly intoxicating. But the rhythm drowned out the annoyance.

Raven looked at Garfield's surprised face. "Multiple bands just set up here sometimes and play during the daytime." She shouted above the music. "Anyone can come here and sing and perform, there's usually something new every day, and it's pretty cool."

Kori yanked on Raven's arm. "FRIEND RAVEN, LOOK!"

Raven looked at the stage, along with some weird looking people playing instruments there was a skinny pink haired girl singing into the microphone. She was wearing weird black ripped clothing and fishnet tights. "Jenn." Raven whispered, trying to hide her surprise. She turned to Garfield. "That's my neighbor."

Kori was giggling at the music, just as surprised to see Jenn performing in a band. "Richard, we should dance!" Kori yelled.

Dick looked horrified as Kori dragged him into the crowd of screaming and dancing residents. Garfield laughed as Kori snaked her arms around the unsuspecting Richard's neck. She began dancing with him; he had no choice but to do the same.

Raven noticed an ice cream stand not too far away. "We should get some ice cream."

Garfield smiled at her and waved a goodbye in Kori's direction. Kori just smiled and waved them away, dancing with Richard happily.

Raven groaned as they continued approached the ice cream stand. "I think I made a mistake in bringing Kori here."

Garfield laughed. "Richard will probably thank you later, he looks so out of place."

"You do too." Raven said, ordering an ice cream cone.

A few minutes later they were walking side by side, enjoying ice cream, listening to the distant music. "You're not going to bump into me and make me spill my ice cream again, are you?"

He laughed and they began to talk, walking further and further away from the Lollapalooza.

* * *

The beach waters swelled, dampening the sand. Seagulls lazily circled around, their calls fading with the setting sun. The colors on the horizon varied from red, orange, gold, amber, and so many more. The small clouds that drifted by turned dark purple, not even looking like clouds anymore.

Raven's ponytail flapped around in the breeze, strands brushing onto her face. Her arms were crossed and she looked out towards the sunset, the colors were unreal. Her feet were bare and the sand was warm and squishy beneath her toes.

She felt so at ease...Despite Mr. Logan's presence.

He walked beside her, his sunglasses on top of his head, his hands in his pockets. There was silence, but it was comfortable, not forced. The lights on the pier lit up, the Ferris wheel and other attractions glowing and blinking. Jump City really was a beautiful place...

"Hey, Rae?"

Raven looked at him, barely noticing the name he used. "Yeah?"

They continued walking slowly. "Did you have fun today?"

Raven smirked, besides being dragged across the City by Kori and Dick after Lollapalooza...It wasn't that bad. "I did." She thought about how Kori and Dick had left them for a trolley ride through the City.

"Good." He said with a cautious smile. "Because it's my turn to ask what this is." He indicated the two of them.

Raven faltered, her calm demeanor washing way to be replaced with anxiety. She remembered the 'Aquarium' night when she had asked him the same question.

He had responded with a kiss.

Raven uncrossed her arms, avoiding his look...Those green eyes...Honestly, what was this? Friendship? No, it went a slightly deeper than that. Was he her boyfriend? No, that label didn't seem to fit them at all. Was he just an acquaintance? Again, no...There was an allure that he had that prevented any type of label. He was more like an addiction, a daily dose of medicine she needed.

Raven bit her lip and from the corner of her eye she saw his eyes narrow. "I-honestly don't know."

He nodded, looking like he understood but hurt at the same time. "I see."

Raven clenched her hands, she didn't want him thinking she didn't _want_ there to be something! "Garfield, when I asked you the same thing the other night you didn't give me a straight answer either." Raven took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly befriendable. I'm stoic, I'm cold, I don't feel like Kori does..." She didn't want to see his face so she looked away, shutting out her emotions. "People call me creepy."

Garfield suddenly grabbed her arm, halting her. "Don't _ever_ say that." He said angrily.

Raven looked at him, his tone shocked her speechless.

"You're not cold, you feel just as much as Kori does, and you just do it differently." He let go of her arm, he was standing so close now.

Raven looked up at him, a strand of his hair rested stubbornly on his forehead. She reached up, about to move it when he grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Raven was too shocked to move. His kisses lazily warmed her, his mouth soft and supple on hers. His lips melodically made her respond and heat poured over both of them. He took both her wrists and trapped them behind her back, her body having no choice but to lean towards his. She felt like she was in a tidal wave, being whipped around and floated at the same time.

Garfield ended the kiss, breathing heavily. Raven gasped, searching his eyes for any meaning behind that kiss. All she could see was pure angst and anguish all wrapped up on his face.

Raven freed her wrists from his hands. "W-What was that?!" She scolded.

He smirked like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uh, I don't know."

Raven glared at him. "I don't even know what we were talking about before that." She blinked, her lips still numb from the kiss.

He shrugged. "You were talking about wanting to have a slumber party with Kori."

Raven slapped his arm, half-playfully. "Oh, shut-up."

Garfield chuckled, a sudden gleam in his eye. "Do you trust me, Rae?"

She stared at the curve of his chin, the mischievous quirk of his eyebrows. Did she trust him? They had just met barely a week ago, but she felt like it was her responsibility to dig deeper into his personal life, his personal emotions. "Yes, don't ask me why, but I do."

His impish grin grew wicked suddenly and before she knew it she was being hoisted into his arms as he ran full force towards the water's edge.

Raven screamed and held onto his shirt. "GARFIELD! PUT ME DOWN!" Raven squeezed her eyes shut as he slammed into the water with her, their bodies sinking two feet, barely enough to drown.

When Raven was in the water she turned into a cat, literally. Her nails clung to Garfield's shoulders, her face pressed against his cheek. Her teeth chattered as water invaded her clothes and sunk into her skin, it was _frigid_.

"Gar-GA-GAR?!" She shivered. "I'm going to KILL you!" Her hands clenched tighter and he stiffened. Raven suddenly remembered his unspoken 'rule' about being touched. She let go and attempted to stand, a wave crashed into her, knocking her back into the water.

Garfield was laughing like crazy, his face red, water soaking into his clothes. "This is too funny!"

Raven splashed a bunch of water on him, halting his laughter for a second. Her hair was plastered on her neck and face, purple and dark hair curling slightly on the ends. She started to make her way back to the beach, Garfield in tow, still laughing.

The minute she stepped on the sand it began sticking to the bottoms of her feet. Raven shivered and was about to scream at Garfield when she saw the look on his face.

Pure happiness, something that was rare on him. It lit up his cheeks, lifted up his chin, and made his appearance almost…younger.

He noticed her stare. "You said you trusted me, so I decided to test that trust."

Raven crossed her arms, shivering. "That was mean." She scolded. The sky started to darken. "I'm freezing and wet."

His eyes lit up. "Perfect, I know exactly how to dry you off." He started to walk again, his sunglasses gone, his clothes dripping wet. "Follow me."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm cutting it short. The next part is um…well…It would exceed my usual chapter word limit. Let's just say that…Yeah…Erhm. Sorry about my hiatus, please leave a review! You're all probably wondering about the sudden 'happy' tone this story has now…Well, if you know my writing style, you should know that happiness doesn't last long in Louddragon's world. There will be drama, and stuff…HEHEHE

**Next Chapter:** "Because I'm broken." He mumbled.

**Mailbag:**

To guest: Thanks! Keep reading!

To A Passing Shadow: Wow, what a review. A big fat THANK YOU award goes to you. At first writing was VERY difficult for me, especially setting a scene. It took so much practice and reading to get to where I am now, which still needs work, so your compliment means so much to me. XOXO.

To Guest: OMG, I will!

To I-was-here: Thanks for the review, I'll keep updating, no worries.

To Guest: Thanks!


End file.
